User talk:ThatDevilGuy
{| width="100%" style="background:darkblue;" | valign="top" width="50%" style="background:darkblue; border: 2px solid #000000; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1em"| /Archive 1/ | /Archive 2/ | /Archive 3/ | /Archive 4/ | /Archive 5/ Re: Template sig That was my bad, sorry. I just changed it back to the previous one. How's this? Test Sorry for double messaging. It's just a test. [[User:PepsiCola99|'Pepsi']][[User talk:PepsiCola99|'Cola99']] (Reviews) 15:02, February 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: My talkpage Excellent, thanks. -King of Nynrah Excessive Vandalism? Why is the main page talk page blocked because of "excessive vandalism"? In Regards to That Last Message... Ok. It's just not working for me. I was wondering if you could spread the word about the website I'm building for BIONICLE fans called Dexium TV. It features fan-made videos, and I'm trying to spread the word. If you could get it on the home page, that would be awesome. Thanks! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopakamata]]'' ''[[User Talk:Kopakamata97|'97']] 18:34, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Look, I'm not sure if that was supposed to be a joke or not, but that summary you made on the WMF article wasn't all that necessary. Was it? [[User:Starscream7|'JAWS']] 01:06, March 15, 2012 (UTC) No, it's OK, as long as nothing was really wrong. :) [[User:Starscream7|'JAWS']] 00:04, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Makuta set TDG, you are going to be the first person to know this.........THE SET IS GOING TO ARRIVE ON THURSDAY!! ^^ (goes back to being excited) Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 22:01, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Yeah....(i already told you im getting A set) Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 07:44, March 21, 2012 (UTC) YAY! IT CAME AT 1:09PM (which is like 4am in Australia) ^^ (goes off acting like an inmature excited kid wanting build Makuta Teridax right now lol) Kaisira will always come and 'help defend' reguardless if they need her or not. 21:42, March 22, 2012 (UTC) MOCs that aren't mine Hey, i was wondering...can I use MOCs from other people? Not from this wiki of course, but like from deviantart or from google images? I cant make MOCs anymore due to my little brother destroying all my bionicles. So can I? Oblivion26 20:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Re I do not have permission, but the administrators let Ids5621 upload a while back(which is actually from the same exact site), and all I'm going to use it for is my userpage, and I'm going to give credit there too, so I figured it wouldn't be a problem. Guess not. --[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 17:35, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Gdude00 03:33, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Thats actually his opinion but my pages have been on here since last year and i havent had complaints with it being wikified, except with the malo nui page for awhile, and he might even be new to this, so just because its not good enough to him doesn't mean he can put that on here, unless he's an admin. Gdude00 14:07, March 28, 2012 (UTC) just a note, Malo Nui has been noticed before and it had the wikified sign up before and i improved it when it had that sign so there is no use for you to put that on there. RE: Well yeah, I suppose you're right, but last time I blocked someone, I wasn't strict enough xD, so I wanted to make sure not to make that mistake again... Anyways, I'll be watchin'out from now on! Thanks for telling me! Reaper of Souls 14:57, March 29, 2012 (UTC) Gdude00 04:48, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Being an admin dosen't give you power Dear sir, I was just notified that you deleted a page I was working on about an OC Water Toa named Nalu. I don't quite understand the reason for your decision. I understand that you have an OC of your own named Nalu, but I didn't base my character off yours. I've actually been working on my character for a while, and I got the name from the Hawaiian name Nalu, which means "wave". I just joined this wiki site recently and wanted to put my own ideas up. Is there some Wiki rule against creating a character that happens to have the same name as an already existing character? Was there some rule I somehow broke with the page content? If so, I assure you it was not intentional. Sincerely, Nynrah Ghostwriter P.S. Is there some private messaging feature on this site? If this turns into a lengthy conversation, I think PMs would be more convenient than filling up your user talk page. RE: Deleted Page Dear sir, I suppose I can understand why you deleted the page. A mostly empty page isn't much to look at. However, I was going to update it to fill in more of the spaces very soon. The only reason I didn't do it when I last edited it was because I had to attend to other matters on my part of the globe. And all of my pages are works in progress, though admittedly slightly more developed than the Nalu page was at the time of its erasing. Will they be deleted too? What, by your standards and this wiki's standards, is the minimum of what is considered "a page with the right headings, and the right templates"? Also, when I try to create links to the other wiki pages I've created on this site, the link edit feature only works with the external link setting rather than the wiki page setting since the window says that the page I'm linking to doesn't exist. Why is that? If the pages were created on wiki, they should technically exist, correct? Is there some sort of rule against working on wikia pages little by little? Is there some requirement for users to have a semi-solid composition before uploading their topics and works? If so, then I must have missed it while I was reading the wikia policies. If there's anything else I've missed, would you mind informing me, as I hope to avoid any incidents similar to this in the future? Thank you for your time. Sincerely, Nynrah Ghostwriter 13:13, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Regarding Deleted Page Well, thank you for the information. I'll try to go over the guidelines as much as I can this week. This is my very first wiki account, so I'm still learning the ropes. And there seem to be a lot of ropes. I can't promise to have the pages I have up now completed by tomorrow, but I will have them more fleshed out by the weekend at least. I'm still brainstorming as well. By the way, do you know why the link function only works with external links in my case? I'm still exploring wiki and puzzling over the reason. Well, thank you again for your time. Please take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter 09:15, April 24, 2012 (UTC) RE: Funny links Well, when I try to make a link to another page from a page I'm creating, I use the link button in the edit to add the link. The link window pops up to let me input the URL for the link, and there's also the option to make the link one to an external link or to a wiki page. Every time I tried to make a link from one of my pages to another of my pages (e.g. my profile page to one of my OC description pages on Custom Bionicle), I tried to choose the wiki page option for the link, only to get a message that the wiki page didn't exist. I don't know why the page doesn't register in the wiki. Re-Element Lord of Plasma Just to let you know that I no longer needed or wanted that page and was planning to have it deleted anyway. Thanks. The Evil Chicken is Coming!!!!!!!!! 15:57, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey there old friend. :P Well, I've tried not to make too big a deal of this recently but, similarly to a couple of months ago, I have exams coming around the corner and I really mustn't be tempted to edit. Now, my final exam is in a month's time, on May 25th, and I was wondering if I could be blocked again. If so, I would be very greatful if you could block me for a month on this wiki. I'm going to take the extra precaution of asking a friend to change my password for me so I cannot be contacted for the next month. Thank you. :D :[[User:Matoro1|'Bob']][[User talk:Matoro1|'The']][[User blog:Matoro1|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:Matoro1/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] RE: Funny links When I checked the source view for my editing on my profile page, the links showed the link enclosed by a pair of square brackets, one on either side. It works as far as getting me to the page I want to access at least. The example you gave me had two square brackets on either side of the link, making a total of four brackets. What exactly is the difference between having two or four brackets? I'm trying to look for a guide on the coding for source editing, especially on syntax for features like bolding and links and such, but I'm having a bit of trouble locating the page. I know I came across something like it once a short while ago, but I've forgotten where it was. Also, I'm not sure if it explains why the link's target page doesn't register as being a wiki page on this site. Anyway, I'll try experimenting with the example you gave me. Thank you for your time. Nynrah Ghostwriter 23:51, April 25, 2012 (UTC) RE: Funny links I actually use the "Visual" window when I edit or create a page rather than the "Source" view. I rely on the bold, italics, etc. buttons for the most part and only resort to the Source if I have to correct something that's not working like an indent refusing to go back to the original position or anything else that can't be fixed except by going to the Source. When I made links for my pages, I always used the link button, never coding in the Source. It's not how the link works that I have a problem with so much as the reason why my pages don't register as wiki pages when I use the link button in the edit. I could try using the double brackets in the Source in future pages, but it wouldn't make a huge difference (to me anyway) since the end results are the same as when I use single brackets or just rely on the link button. The only thing really bugging me is why the wiki pages I'm linking are always classified as not existing. I'm wondering if it's a malfunction in the wiki or just a glitch on my end. Hmm… Well, thank you for your time again. Please take care. P.S. I created a new page today, one about Matoran shorthand, complete with picture. Does it fulfill the requirements? I sort of skimmed through the outlines for character, object, etc. pages, but there wasn't a template for the language or society category, so I followed the object template and just put in history, trivia, and a description. RE: Funny Links Sorry. Just continuing from my previous message. The double bracket link source coding comes in handy, but when I decide to recreate my Nalu page, I'd have to phrase the link as "Nalu (Toa Kana)" enclosed by double brackets, right? And the link would be in the "Nalu (Toa Kana)" format as well rather than just "Nalu", I'm guessing. I'm trying to avoid that, so I'll probably use the link button in the edit, but the last times I did, I kept getting the "this page doesn't exist in wiki" message. I'm not sure what's going on... RE: Funny Links Wait, never mind. I think I might have gotten what I'm getting wrong with the internal-external links. Thank you for your time, DevilGuy. Nynrah Ghostwriter 09:45, April 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: Links to other sites Hello, DevilGuy. How are things on your part of the globe? I have a question about linking to other pages for the purpose of showing other users where to find additional materials or stories related to my works. I read one Wikia policy that says that links to external websites are not to be used to advertise another website, so I'm not sure if what I want to do for my profile is allowed, even though I'm not exactly sure if it could be considered as advertising. Well, I'm working on some stories featuring my Bionicle OCs, but I'll probably be posting them on Fanfiction.net first rather than on here. And some of the stories might be like one of those 50 word prompt oneshots meant for artistic expression and such, which probably wouldn't really work on a wiki. Once I've gotten the stories figured out, I'll most likely make story pages for them here, but until I do, would it be acceptable for me to put a link in my profile page under the part that says "My Stories" that points to my FF.net page and the Bionicle stories it will contain? Or maybe even put the individual links to my future stories from FF.net in the list for reference? Well, thank you for your time. I'll continue reading through the Wiki guidelines and rules. Nynrah Ghostwriter 02:16, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I was just wondering how to "wikify" an article No. I thank you very much :-) -- Just Do It 06:22, May 6, 2012 (UTC) If you say so, but I thought about that possibility then wondered why storyline templates are allowed. I'll go over the pages and remove the templates. But, in the current namespace of the information box, will it still function as a template? :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob]][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] True. Sorry about all this, I just genuinely didn't know. I just wanted to clear my whole blog post thing up and consolidate it as a regular thing I do. :P :[[User:BobTheDoctor27|'Bob]][[User talk:BobTheDoctor27|'The']][[User blog:BobTheDoctor27|'Doctor']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:BobTheDoctor27/Saga Guide|'27']] [http://bioniclereviews.wikia.com We saved the O-Zone Layer, now let's save Bionicle Reviews Wiki!!!! '] SlicerBot Right, okay. I guess I just kinda incorrectly assumed I could use it because I made it. Thanks for letting me know. [[User:TheSlicer|'El]] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicero']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Atacque!']] 16:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, TDG, will you be available at 9:00 PM EST (or New York time, whatever) for a BoT meeting? Sorry I can't give you your own time, but there's time zone converters out there. Anyway, that's all. Shadowmaster 15:01, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Hey, TDG, if you're on, we're (hopefully) about to hold a BoT meeting. Can you try to get on Mibbit if you're online? Shadowmaster 00:49, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Oh, right, I guess all "protecting" it does is prevent anyone from editing the blog. Thanks for the tip. [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 16:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC) *greedily devours cookie* Many thanks! [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 18:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Podcast is at 8:00 EST tonight. Can you make it? VarkanaxTalk 21:21,6/30/2012 Okay, thanks! [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 02:11, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Template problem Hey, TDG, I noticed there seems to be a problem with the character template. It appears to happen anytime someone edits a page. Screen shot 2012-07-04 at 9.48.12 AM.png Screen shot 2012-07-04 at 9.49.48 AM.png Any ideas on what the problem may be? Re: Alright, thanks. Should I still contact wikia, or have you already done that? [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 00:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Well, that being so, I guess you shall be the first to receive this. [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 01:36, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Just this once [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 02:14, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, but I had to eat dinner :/ [[User:PepsiCola99|Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 15:26, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the info, I'll try and remember that next time.'Now the gods' ' ' 'to me' 15:55, July 19, 2012 (UTC) hey dude its been a while! How have you been? :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:36, July 30, 2012 (UTC) RE Pretty much the same for me too dude haha. Im actually pretty worried with the prospect of school ending cos I'm not really sure what i'm gonna do. I'm probably giving bionicle/animation this last year before it gets puts into boxes forever. Oh well. Hey have you seen my latest moc? It will most likely be the last one i release aside from drex, unless I have a spur of the moment sorta things yanno. http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ids5621/The_Armored_Woman_Mach_2#comm-99330 . I'm also rebooting all stars too. So....yeah ^_^ --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 16:25, July 30, 2012 (UTC) well... ..the moc was initially conceived as a gali mistika revamp, though about halfway through I though, screw it :P. I'm glad you like it. Well dude, lets give bionicle one more awesome year of epicness before its gone! :D --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 11:09, August 2, 2012 (UTC) o.o Sorry for not responding. I've got a glitch at the top of my screen that almost always says You Have New Messages on Custom Bionicle Wiki, and don't check it much. I'll work on updating it. I do comment on it, but I guess that doesn't count. Thanks for letting me know, anyways. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']] [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 15:31, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Kopakamata True, yes, but shortly after the appology, he posted a a second item in the news section, identical to the contest blog he had been warned about. I blocked him for 3 days because he had actually been doing this a while before you warned him, and two, to discourage attempts to find loopholes. [[User:PepsiCola99|''Pepsi]][[User talk:PepsiCola99|Cola99]] 20:23, August 5, 2012 (UTC) I would ''love to join That Devious Club! -- 13:36, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Again about the TDC: I never was in a Wikia group before.. is there a talk page to communicate with the other members? 20:04, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay. But why don't we try to get it back alive again? Here are so many active members, also some who are in the club! I think it would have a chance. 06:34, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congratulations! O_O Whoa, thanks! I'm honored to be part of a staff with many great and respected users! XD 04:50, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Huh? Huh-What?? I have no idea what you're talking about, TDG. I never have unnessecary coding in my articles....Half the time, I have no idea How ''To add images and coding to something simple like a ''Template:Character. ''I think you've got the wrong guy here. 'Ace the Master' 15:42, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Okay. *Sigh* I'm still learning how to use the Wiki Code, I'll check out my pages. But I still don't see why you care. 'Ace the Master' 19:19, September 29, 2012 (UTC) Hello TDG, I'm honnored that I have been elected as the featured user on the front page, but it says that Sulfierus is my self-moc and I want to make it clear that he is not any more, Cailleax is my primary self-moc, which is the main reason of why I changed my name, and I felt that I should inform someone of this. I'm not sure who wrote the article, whoever it was please thank them for complimentive of me, but I feel that people should know the truth about who my self-moc really his, Cailleax, not Sulferius. 'Does this hurt...' '"victim screams"' '...I guess so' 01:42, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Regarding URL name changes Hi, Devil Guy! How are things on your part of the globe? I've been doing a bit of editing with some of my pages, and I've been wondering if it would be possible to change my URLs for better organization. When I tried to make the page for Nalu, for example, there was already a page for "Nalu", so I used "Nalu_(Toa_Kana)" for my page instead. I suppose it's a little late for me to do the same for some of my earlier pages. My page for my OC Pano is just labeled "Pano", but my page for the Kanohi Feru is "Feru_(Kanohi)" since another user made a page about a character named Feru. My page URLs feel a bit inconsistent as a result. If I had the choice, I'd give all of my headcanon creations an "(NGW)" tag to better indicate their connection to me. I read somewhere that it was possible for a Wikia admin or someone to change a page's URL, but I wasn't sure if it was true. Is it possible? Or do I have to start a new page from scratch and give it the proper title then? What would happen to the old page? Is it possible to delete it? I couldn't see any delete option the last time I opened an edit page. Thank you for your time and take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 11:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Regarding URL name change (cont.) Hi, Devil Guy! Thanks for the reply. I'll have to try out what you told me when I get the chance to properly focus on all of my pages. And, yes, I'll leave another message if I have any questions about the process, thank you. Just out of curiosity, what will happen to the old URLs once I move the pages? Will they just vanish from the database? Will someone else be able to use them if the space is cleared? Thank you for your time. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 17:53, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Moving Pages (continued…) Hi, DevilGuy! Thank you for your help with the page teleportation. It seems to have worked well, and I'm pretty happy with the results. ^_^ On a different note, I have a new concern about the CB Wiki. I was checking my "Toa Page" when I noticed that something had been edited without my notice. To be specific, in the "My Stories" section, Someone had put single quotes around the "Untold" in "BIONICLE: Untold Tales of the Matoran Universe". The bolding effects had been messed up as well. I've already fixed it, but I'm curious as to why someone decided to edit my profile page. Or was it just a computer glitch that caused the format to be altered? I've noticed that the Visual editing buttons won't work properly on occasion, resulting in the bold or italics button not working no matter how many times I click it and requiring me to switch to Source editing mode. And sometimes, I'll publish a recently edited page only to find that the area I'd bolded has bold lettering in the wrong places. Well, that's all I have for today's message. Thank you for your time and please take care. Nynrah Ghostwriter (talk) 09:44, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for changing my pages and adding the suffix. I will remember to add it only when there is 2 pages the same. Thanks againToaZantar (talk) 07:54, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Page Titles Actually, I got the name from the character from 's character, who has yet to make a page. Therefore, the Ferus page is his. Also, what do you mean by suffixes? [[User:Lord Grimlock|'Kryptos Magna']] [[User talk:Lord Grimlock|'Rises!]] 15:31, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Kolhie here DevilGuy you have the role for Sedric:) That's what I wanted to tell you, also I will send you the script when it's finished. It is almost finished but I don't really have the time now because I have to take my exams:( Kolhie In The House (talk) 17:24, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Important question regarding Matoran Mismisadventures! ThatDevilGuy, I have an important question. Next friday there will be a chat on my wiki (Matoran Mismisadventures Wiki) with all the current cast and crew of the series. Now comes the question: What hour would be best for you, since we are all scattered across time zones. I live in England. So please respond quickly and I hope you can join the chat. Kolhie In The House (talk) 19:42, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Time for chat on MMW ThatDevilGuy, is it okay for you to join the chat on my wiki around 12:00 o'clock (In England). I don't know what time that is in Australia or in the U.S. so I have to send it to you when I calculated it or if you know what time that is in your country then just say so on my talk page. See you friday on the chat;) Kolhie In The House (talk) 16:30, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Saturday Chat on MMW ThatDevilGuy, please join the chat tomorrow December 22, 2012. It will be around 7:00 pm in England, 2:00 pm in America and 5:00 am in Australia. Let me know on my talk page if you can join the chat. Kolhie In The House (talk) 17:13, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Don't Know If This Message Will Look Right But... Excuse me, do you have a chat site for this wiki? I'm trying to look for administrators and I know you're one. I was going to make a blog showing a snippit of my story I'm making. I'll put the characters up later, but my main concern is the fact that you may not allow the snippit to be put up. It is supposed to be a horror/sci-fi story, like Alien. I was going to ask for permission to put this up, or else I would be kicked off of the wiki, and I don't want that. So is there anyway I can put this snippit of my story up? D3F14NTG4M3R5 (talk) 19:41, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Re:Stub It was a stub template before I changed it to the delete template. The stub template's 'improvement deadline' had expired. [[User:Toa Roden|'''Toa]] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 19:15, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Well, maybe I did. I can't remember everything. :P But I'll try to be a bit more careful in the future. [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 19:12, December 26, 2012 (UTC) *Sigh* I understand if you stub'd the one 'Marlaki Manuever' page, In fact you might as well delete it becuase I am not going to add to it later, the story it related to was cancelled beofre it began. Ace the Master 21:56, December 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: http://i48.tinypic.com/29q01f8.png —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 01:15, January 1, 2013 (UTC) http://i48.tinypic.com/mt5aie.jpg —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko]] 09:57, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Deleting Page I noticed that you deleted one of my pages, which' I WAS''' trying to discard, so thanks for that. Anyway, how do you delete pages you don't want? Jahoan17 (talk) 03:17, January 2, 2013 (UTC)Jahoan17, out. My new story Hi TDG, It's me, Kopakamata97. I started a "novel" called The Silence of the End. Wuz wondering if you could read the two chapters I've got so far and tell me what you think. :D Haven't gotten any feedback yet, so I'd really appreciate it. It's going to get increasingly more intense...like the Walking Dead...except there are no zombies or Rick Grimes or apocalyptic diseases...aw, screw what I said...it's not like the Walking Dead. But plz review it if you've got a chance! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 06:12, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Photos How do you add a photo to a page? Like on an infobox? Jahoan17 (talk) 02:46, January 13, 2013 (UTC)Jahoan17 Your Club Can I join your club? I've been on the wiki since '08, so I'm not just some noob looking to be 'cool'. Haha. Anyway, hope I can join! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 18:00, January 15, 2013 (UTC) -bows- Thank you --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 03:08, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Spammer Hi TDC, thought you'd be the guy for my problem. A user, "207.31.45.65", wrote "The Piraka and Vezon were teleported to somewhere called earth. A store saying Nintendo land opening was looking like it was having a party. Humans were dressed as people with mushrooms one their heads. "OKAY, let's destroy this place." Hakann said." I got rid of it, but is there any way we can ban the guy? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 19:08, January 16, 2013 (UTC) lil spammer Thanks! If it isn't too much of a hassle for you, do you mind reading my story just to see if it is ok? Thanks again, bro! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 01:51, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Idea... Hiya. I'm the admin/founder of a wiki called Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Wiki (it's a game)...and it is my only wiki that seems to have 'taken off'...but we have this thing called Wiki Court where if someone commits an offense, we look it over and see if it is deserving of a ban...just thought I might suggest it since you are the founder of the wiki and what-not. Just thought'd it'd be cool :D --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 07:11, January 19, 2013 (UTC) lol sorry...I thought I saw something where you were founder...guess not XD --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Master Toa']]'' [[User:Kopakamata97/Dexium TV|'wants your brains....']] 16:43, January 19, 2013 (UTC) A short message. Allow me to loose my temper with all the stubs you placed on my articles. Why are you such a Stub Nazi??? I've barely started on my wikipedia articles, and you make them stubs! Are you trying to destroy my story before it has even begun?? WHY?!! I mean, what would expect out of a college student who doesn't have as much time as he should to work on his Wiki? Rawiri Imahara 16:59, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Well, I'm sorry, but I get really irratated when I've get a stub for a newly formed page. Rawiri Imahara 16:00, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, cool! :D Thank you very much, I didn't know that I'll try to put it to use where I can. It was very kind of you to show me. :P Oh ok, thanks for the heads up. When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 05:57, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey TDG, I had a question that I felt would be best answered by an administrator, how do the stub tags work again, I think someone explained it to me a year or so ago, but I seem to have forgotten. I think it would just feel a little re-asuring that I am helping the site whenever I tage a persons page as a stub and not just being annoying. When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 04:35, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Thank you for the information. When the world is ashes ... you have my permission to die. 00:51, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi TDG. I hear that the Director's Program is no longer active...does that mean CB is no longer taking videos made by fans? I do have some series ideas (like The Silence of the End and some others), and was wondering if it was still possible to submit videos. Thanks! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 23:06, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Hey, TDG First off, is it ok if I call you TDG? Second, as I informed FireDrag, I never meant to be rude or bossy-sounding. Ace the Master 19:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Wikification So what is the Manual of Style for an object like Zytar's Pillar? :'( I don't know Stub Hey, TDG. Your page, Busta, was marked as a stub. I think you know what to do. Shadowmaster 07:08, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Main page Oh, that's nice to hear! Thanks to all the compliments on the main page :) But what about using the cover that was made for it? I think that would match more :D And there is much more to come. It will be parted in three big story parts, the first one being Uprising and the second (which is still WIP but halfway done) being Patriots. It's nice to have a new fan to my series! 15:03, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for updating FS. I was sleeping at the time and couldn't get to it. Cheers. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''I'm a]] [[User:Jman98|Koala]] 18:14, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Ehh, you can delete it now. Probably not going to edit it anyways. Check out Millennial Shadow or DIE! (talk) 11:20, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Templates For any articles that need the "new" template or have an outdated template, can we replace them in pages that don't belong to us? (Seeing as some of the page owners might not be active.) We can leave them the regular gray color until a user who owns the said page(s) comes along and changes it. 02:35, June 15, 2013 (UTC) RE: old friend Sure, go ahead. -- [[User:Abc8920|'6''' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 07:41, June 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man, I haven't been on for a while and I was angry that some of my oldest pages were going to be deleted and I didn't even get a message telling me so, then I had SM welcoming me back by tellin me he'll ban me... But thanks for the list, I'll attempt to improve my pages wihin the next few days. Will I be able to remove the stub notices once the pages have a paragraph or two or will I need to ask you or another admin to do it? --[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle]][[User talk:Bionicledude| 17:02, June 16, 2013 (UTC) And I'll be sure to ask you if I'm unsure about anything! --[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude| 06:23, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Golden Olmak Hey TDG, I saw that small golden Olmak on your and several other's pages. Since it says "This user was a featured user", does it mean I'll receive one too? Just since I won in January... 19:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the quick reply! How is that with the featured creations? I thought it would be nice to have a little badge on the character's pages. -- 13:07, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Skype Could you get on Skype as soon as possible? I think now is an opportune time (at least, for some of us) to have a BoT meeting if possible. Shadowmaster 00:35, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Please remove the Wikify Template Hello, ThatDevilGuy. I have placed a Character template on my Self MOC, Petra . Please remove the Wikify Template as soon as you can. Bionicleboy32 (talk) 03:22, June 19, 2013 (UTC) My pages Hey I was wondering if you could take a look at some of my articles that I've edited recently edited like Unity. I would like to get some of them destubbed if their worthy of course. Thats all, Artek out! Thankyou I've got two words for you: Thank you! I like how you put Xorm's picture in there and gave his character box style! I was stumped when it came to puting pictures in the boxes so what you did is greatly appreciated. Once again thank you!Artek the crazy one (talk) 01:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC)That maniac ArtekArtek the crazy one (talk) 01:49, June 26, 2013 (UTC) is Shocker still a stub, if he is then what shoud I do so it is unstubed Mr.invisable (talk) 16:17, June 27, 2013 (UTC). thank fore that, if you did not help me out there then I mite have to rebild Shocker's page Mr.invisable (talk) 14:59, June 28, 2013 (UTC) meny thanks. Blog Suggestions So, should I lock comments on my newest blog or not? My gut is in a little debate so what do you think? http://custombionicle.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Bioniclezilla76/CHFW_Podcast%3F I am scaaary! 14:03, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry. I already knew that. I was simply linking him to the chatroom M1 and myself were using at the time. http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/d/d4/VamprahSymbol.JPG [[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Journeys of Darkness|'to']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Punishment|'the']] [[w:c:custombionicle:Evils Unbound|'Fezpedia!]]'' http://images.wikia.com/custombionicle/images/5/55/PohatuSymbol.JPG 23:08, July 27, 2013 (UTC) New Olmak I'm about to start my writing contest soon. Since prizes are a very important part of those, I would like to give a new Olmak icon to the winner. Would it be possible to add one for writing contests? -- 12:54, July 28, 2013 (UTC) Up to date template Hey would you mind giving be the link to the newet infobox/character template? A couple of my pages are still using outdated templates. Thanks --[[User:Bionicledude|'''Bionicle]][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 22:42, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Haha no problem about being late I hardly check the wiki anymore so I wouldn't have known :) --[[User:Bionicledude|'Bionicle']][[User talk:Bionicledude|'Dude']] 23:20, August 13, 2013 (UTC) hello that devil guy i am the first makuta please invite me to the devious club OR I WILL DESTROY YOU- i mean um just please invite meThefirstmakuta (talk) 17:17, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Again Ergh, it just had to happen again, didn't it? I already told somebody else who moved that page that there will be an upcoming character page which is already called "Tilira" so the Kanohi needs an extra page with the title in order to see the difference. I know the policy and things like that happen on purpose. -- 11:42, August 18, 2013 (UTC) please let me into the club Teridax wasn't the first... 23:35, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I would love to join That Devious Club! --Teridax wasn't the first... 02:11, August 25, 2013 (UTC) thank you :-) Teridax wasn't the first... 02:12, August 25, 2013 (UTC) I would love to join That Devious Club! -- 22:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Spanish Custom Bionicle Wikia Hello. As you are one of the bureaucrats, I'd love to tell you something about the navigation: There is a section that says "Other Languages", where there is a link that says "Spanish" which links to "MOC Territory", an old fanon BIONICLE Wiki in Spanish. I say "old" because it was abandoned for one or two years for reasons unknown to me. So it was replaced by another wiki called "MOCers Wiki", which is in perfect condition. The reason I write to you is because I would like you to change the link that links to "MOC Territory" by one that links to MOCers wiki. --Garmagic (talk) 20:14, August 26, 2013 (UTC) its ok,thx 15:45, September 2, 2013 (UTC) I have recently exceeded 500 edits. Would you allow me to join That Devious Club? Talk 14:35, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you :D! Talk 12:37, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey there. My name username is Matoro58. Even though I need like 100 more edits, I would like to join That Devious Club. Either yes or no is okay. Matoro58 (talk) 02:49, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! ;) Matoro58 (talk) 13:47, September 20, 2013 (UTC) How do I get the banner for that Devious club? ;) Da Matoro58 (talk) 02:43, September 23, 2013 (UTC) you are invited to join my build a hordika axonn contest! mocs due thursday, the winner will have their version of the moc in heroes of legends 00:26, October 4, 2013 (UTC) thx dude! I got a little confused because the talk page said "entries go here" or something like that 02:47, October 10, 2013 (UTC) also, did you get my message about my build a hordika axonn contest? the due date has been extended to next tuessday, turn your entries in on my talk page 02:52, October 10, 2013 (UTC) it's ok My article Alright, I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the help. 10:21, November 1, 2013 (UTC)